Elise Neal
| Row 2 title = Birthplace | Row 2 info = Memphis, Tennessee, U.S. | Row 3 title = Occupation | Row 3 info = Actress | Row 4 title = Years active | Row 4 info = 1992–present | Row 5 title = Appearance on The Wayans Bros. | Row 5 info = as Tanya Cooper in "The Rich Girl" }} Elise Neal (born March 14, 1966) appeared as as Tanya Cooper in The Wayans Bros. episode titled "The Rich Girl". Early life Neal, a Memphis, Tennessee native, was born on March 14, 1966, the daughter of a nurse and a construction worker. Elise Neal Biography (1970-) She attended Lakeview Elementary. She was a ballet dancer and a cheerleader. She broke her left wrist in a high toss cheerleading stunt; after the bones healed, her wrist never straightened back out completely. She graduated from Overton High School for the Creative and Performing Arts in 1984, and attended the University of the Artin Philadelphia. Elise left college after two years and moved to New York City, where she landed roles in musical theater and found herself traveling the world with various touring companies. Her experience in musical theater allowed her to easily transition into commercials, eventually bringing her to Los Angeles. Career Once in Los Angeles, Neal landed the role of "Janice Sinclair" on the ABC soap opera Loving. Shortly after she made the leap to primetime on seaQuest 2032, as fighter pilot Lt. J.J. Fredericks. Her film debut was a starring role in John Singleton's Rosewood. Other film credits include: Paid in Full, Money Talks, Mission to Mars and Restaurant. Neal's newest film, 4 Life, also starring Wood Harris, hit stores July 3, 2007. This project also marks her first debut soundtrack single, "I'm Down Baby", produced by Hustle & Flow's award-winning songwriter. She also appeared in the series K-Ville, which starred Anthony Anderson and Cole Hauser. Neal will also be seen in Ransom Games, playing a wife forced to negotiate for the safe return of her husband. Elise and the rest of the cast of Hustle & Flow were nominated for a Screen Actors Guild (SAG) award for best ensemble, an NAACP Image award for Best Picture, and won as Best Cast at the "Young Hollywood" awards. She has three NAACP award nominations: Best Actress in a Comedy for The Hughleys twice and a Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture for Hustle and Flow. Neal appeared in numerous music videos including Dannii Minogue's 1993 video for "This Is It", Black Sheep's 1992 video for "Strobelight Honey", Father MC's 1991 video for "Lisa Baby", Aretha Franklin's 1998 video for "A Rose Is Still a Rose", 50 Cent's 2007 unreleased video for "Follow My Lead", Vanessa Williams's video "Work to Do", Portrait's "Honey Dip" music video, as well as Chubb Rock's music video "Just the Two of Us" and Trick Daddy's "I'm a Thug". Neal has also graced the cover of the November 2007 edition of King Magazine. Expanding her role as producer, Neal is creating and developing several multimedia projects: a reality show based on her R & B group, "Assorted Flavors", a fitness and lifestyle brand, and multiple feature projects through her development deal with Mandalay Bay Entertainment. Partial filmography Films * Love Ranch (2010) * Jack and Janet Save the Planet (2009) * Preaching to the Pastor (2009) * Who's Deal? (2008) * 4 Life (2007) * Hustle & Flow (2005) * Playas Ball (2003) * Paid in Full (2002) * Mission to Mars (2000) * Restaurant (1998) * Scream 2 (1997) * Rosewood (1997) * Money Talks (1997) * How to Be a Player (1997) * Malcolm X (1992) Television Work *''Scandal'' (2012) *''The Soul Man'' (2012) *''A.N.T. Farm'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2009) *''My Manny'' (2009) *''K-Ville'' (2007) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2005) *''All of Us'' (2003–2005) *''A.S.U.A'' (2003) *''The Hughleys'' (1998–2002) *''Fantasy Island'' (1998) *''The Wayans Bros.'' (1998) *''The Steve Harvey Show'' (1996) *''Living Single'' (1996) *''ABC Afterschool Special'' (1996) *''Chicago Hope'' (1995) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1994) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1993–1995) *''Family Matters'' (1993) *''Law & Order'' (1992) References External links * Category:Guest stars